The present invention relates to step exercising machines, and relates more particularly to such a step exercising machine which automatically forces the pedals to oscillate leftwards and rightwards alternatively when they are alternatively pedaled.
Conventional step exercising machines are commonly comprised of a base frame, two pedals pivotably coupled to the base frame for pedaling by the user, and a damping mechanism adapted for imparting a damping force to the pedals. These step exercising machines are designed for exercising the muscles of the legs only, therefore they produce little effect in exercising the muscles of the waist. If to exercise the muscles of the waist or the hips, a belt massager or the like may have to be used. However, it is not economic to prepare several exercising machines in order to exercise different parts of the body.